The present invention relates to a replaceable tip for an aircraft leading edge. More particularly, it relates to a replaceable tip for an aircraft leading edge, which includes a metallic abrasion shield glove that is removably mounted to the leading edge of the aircraft and means for securing the abrasion shield glove to the leading edge of the aircraft.
Replaceable tips for aircraft leading edges of the above mentioned general type are known in the art.
One such replaceable tip for an aircraft leading edge is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,674,674 to Wooster. The patent to Wooster relates to aircraft propeller blades. The patent to Wooster teaches a non-rusting means of protecting the leading edges of propeller blades. The means include a wear resisting metal leading edge insert that is provided with a tongue for insertion in a groove formed in the leading edge of the propeller blade. However, the patent to Wooster does not teach the use of a non-metallic resilient cushion insert fixedly attached to an abrasion shield glove, so that the resilient cushion insert forms a dampening arrangement which reduces the amount of damage to the aircraft leading edge when the replaceable leading edge tip is hit.
Another such replaceable tip for an aircraft leading edge is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,178 to Kempton. The patent to Kempton relates to tipping for the edges of propellers. The patent to Kempton teaches a metallic strip with slots cut into it from opposite sides in alternate relation. The metallic strip is riveted to the propeller blade. However, the patent to Kempton does not teach the use of a nonmetallic resilient cushion insert fixedly attached to the metallic strip, so that the resilient cushion insert forms a dampening arrangement which reduces the amount of damage to the aircraft leading edge when the replaceable leading edge tip is hit.
Finally, a further such replaceable tip for an aircraft leading edge is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No, 2,389,760 to Brierley. The patent to Brierley relates to an arrangement for strengthening the leading edge of non-metallic aircraft airscrew blades against damage. The patent to Brierley teaches a reinforcement for the leading edge of the blade and which comprises a metallic sheath and a reinforcing metal rod secured inside, or to the outside of the sheath, and which is formed externally to the aerodynamic shape of the leading edge. However, the patent to Brierley does not teach the use of a non-metallic resilient cushion insert fixedly attached to the metallic sheath, so that the resilient cushion insert forms a dampening arrangement which reduces the amount of damage to the aircraft leading edge tip when the replaceable leading edge tip is hit.
The following patents are cited of interest but remote from Applicants' invention.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. To ______________________________________ 2,087,626 Minshall 2,574,651 Meyers 2,574,980 Meyers 2,580,363 Schnitt 2,613,893 Young 2,693,922 Ellison et al 2,963,094 Cantinieau 3,028,128 Friedrich 3,174,711 Sullivan 3,856,434 Hoffmann 4,010,530 Delgrosso et al ______________________________________